Andimages: The Collected Works
by Tulio and Miguel
Summary: The rather rambling and incomprehensible poetry diary of Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Captain Jack Sparrow. We do, however, own his  
outrageous poetry – if you can call it poetry.....  
  
ANDIMAGES: A SHORT WORK  
  
I see the sea.  
No, wait......  
The sea sees me.  
Much better.  
  
The sea is blue. As blue as water.  
Trust me – that's very blue.  
It's pretty.  
  
ANDIMAGES 2: AN EVEN SHORTER WORK  
  
*Ahem*  
The rose has thorns  
Adorned with.......flower petals.  
Poetic really.  
Maybe I should write about that.....  
.....um.....oh, yeah......  
  
ANDIMAGES 3: MAKES YOUR BREATH MINTY FRESH.  
  
One word:  
Whoops, that's already two.  
Ergh, now six.....  
Seven, eight, ni-  
WHAT!? I GIVE UP!  
.....rum.....  
There, I said it.  
  
ANDIMAGES 4: THE WORK TO END ALL WORKS. MAYBE.  
  
It was a dark and stormy night.  
The night, supremely dark and stormy, was.  
It just was.  
No, I don't know why!  
Stop asking stupid questions!  
And so I close, leaving in your mind, the  
Unforgettable andimage of that dark, and stormy.....night. 


	2. Entry 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Jack Sparrow or his rum.  
  
ODE TO MY HALF-DRUNK BOTTLE OF RUM  
(Well...not exactly HALF drunk...I'd say more ¾ or something...maybe even 2/3...or  
5/8...ah...never mind.)  
  
Glass, so shiny and clear –  
  
Well, not really...  
Kind of REALLY filthy  
And pitted...  
Yellowish-colored, too  
  
Filled with the liquid, so sweet –  
  
Not filled...3/4...  
Wait...5/8...  
No...um...never mind  
And it's not really all that sweet, either  
Kind of bitter...  
  
Music to my tongue –  
  
Does that make sense?  
Does a tongue HEAR music?  
What use would rum be to my ears, anyway?  
And it's not exactly music, either...  
  
Never mind. I think I'll go have a brandy... 


	3. The Sum of a Man

Disclaimer: Well, I think it would be a fair guess to say that you're  
getting tired of these disclaimers. I mean, they're the same thing over and  
over and over-"Although I desperately wish it were, Pirates is not mine",  
yada yada yada. And I can't pretend that I have anything more interesting  
to say, because I don't. So you're just going to have to live with it, same  
as we (my compatriot and I) will have to go on living with the fact that  
Pirates of the Caribbean is not ours. Yada yada yada.  
  
Authoresses' Note: We wrote this during English-it was an actual  
assignment (you know, 'creative writing' and all that jazz). So here you  
can see the form for the poem, and then what we substituted in its  
place...*authoresses look crafty* Hopefully you'll deem it worthy of  
'Andimages' inclusion.  
  
BIOPOEM PATTERN  
  
Person's first name  
4 Descriptive adjectives  
Daughter/son, parent/sibling of ________  
Lover of 3 things/people/places  
Who feels 3 emotions  
Who fears 3 things/people/places  
Who would like to see 3 things/people/places  
Resident of ________  
Person's last name  
  
Captain Jack  
Drunken scallywag, unlikely hero  
Son of the Sea  
Lover of rum, women, and treasure  
Who feels curiosity, freedom, and betrayal  
Who fears the noose, imprisonment, and Singapore  
Who would like to see rum in his hand, Scarlett, and Giselle  
(preferably all at the same time)  
Resident of Legend  
Sparrow 


	4. See Jack Worry

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not really a poem written by Jack, just a sort of play on themes. Tulio was being very brilliant (actually, just procrastinating – avoiding working on Chapter 46) and this is what came of it. Enjoy. Note: There may or may not be spoilers in this poem, as the plot of Two Captains is subject to constant change. In other words, don't always believe what you read. It may never happen. Or it might. You won't know till you actually read it.

See Jack worry.  
Worry, Jack, worry.  
Jack has a cursed coin.  
He was a bad boy.  
Bad Jack.

Will is Jack's friend.  
Support, Will, support.

They are trapped in an evil pirate's brig.  
Oh dear, Will and Jack!  
What are you going to do?  
Brainstorm, Will, brainstorm.

Will has an idea.  
Good Will. Smart Will.  
Will must pull Jack's arm off.  
It's okay, Jack. It won't hurt. Much.

Jack is a brave boy.  
He only swears once.  
Bad Jack.

Will and Jack will send  
the arm to throttle Tyrus.  
Concentrate, Jack, concentrate.

Tyrus is dead.  
He was a bad man.  
Escape, pirates, escape.

Storm the poop deck!  
Man the tiller!  
Save Ryenne!

Good boys.


End file.
